Un expresso doble, para llevar
by Du Vasson
Summary: Olía a humo, su ropa olía a humo, tierra... ropa guardada y a comida de cobaya. ¿Había algo más? Sí, pero no lograba diferenciarlo. Poco le importaba, aquella mezcla de aromas le parecía reconfortante. Craig era reconfortante para él. / Capítulo 2. Creek!
1. Capítulo I

_**Título:** **"Un expresso doble, para llevar."**_

_**Capítulo I**_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Tweek, Craig, Token & Clyde.  
><strong>Raiting: PG<strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Las horas en solitarío no hacían más que liarle la cabeza y llenar esas paginas de garabatos ininteligibles, exceptuando uno que podía leerse con un corazón al final, la palabra _"Craig"_.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Kaerii  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> South Park y todos sus personajes les pertenecen a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

_***Imágenes asociadas al cap_**_í_**_tulo y adaptación a Comic en links al final.  
><strong>_  
>Comentarios al final.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Él es como… es como un animal pequeño.<em>

_Frágil, nervioso, con el corazón a mil por hora y siempre a la defensiva._

Ese era el hilo de pensamientos que vagaban por la mente del chico pelinegro, al comparar a uno de sus amigos con el roedor que estaba en una jaula.

Tweek Tweak era de facciones finas, una piel aduraznada, cabello rubio y ojos verdes; con tics nerviosos producto de la cantidad de cafeína que corría por sus venas cual sangre en una persona normal, pero había algo más que hacía que aquel chico tan particular... se pareciera al animalillo que tanto apreciaba.

_-¡Gah!_

Sonidos y tics.

_-C-craig... Ngh_

Fue su nombre el que le hizo acabar con sus vagos pensamientos, notando que tres pares de ojos estaban fijos en él; sus amigos le estaban mirando con curiosidad y supo que se había vuelto a perder en su cabeza como tantas otras veces.

-¿Qué? -Fingió que no era nada frunciendo el ceño al ver que ninguno dejaba de mirarle mostrándole el dedo entonces para que dejasen de verlo como a un bicho raro, era increíble como un gesto obsceno podía reconfortar a quienes le rodeaban, era algo tan propio de el, que de no hacerlo seguro le llevaban al hospital.

Pero aun cuando su mejor amigo, y el joven Token volvieron nuevamente su vista a la pantalla que reposaba en su cuarto, Tweek continuo mirándole, creyéndose disimulado con la taza de café humeante entre sus manos ocultando su boca y parte de su nariz, ese chico se preocupaba demasiado.

Apoyo el codo en la cama volteando la vista a la pantalla también, reposando la cabeza en la palma de su mano sin ver al rubio directamente, gesticulando cada sílaba.

_Es-to-y bi-en._

-¡Ihg! -El hijo de los Tweak dio un salto que casi le hizo tirar la taza de sus manos, volviendo a ver la televisión avergonzado de saberse descubierto, mientras un sin fin de preguntas asomaban su rubia cabeza. Ahora estaría molesto con él ¿verdad...? Seguro que le odiaba, dejaría de ser su amigo y entonces estaría solo nuevamente, a merced de los aliens que querían capturarle-

-Ngh... -Se encogió de solo pensarlo, y fue el moreno quien coloco una mano en su hombro para calmarle, hecho que al pelinegro no le gusto en lo absoluto, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

Desde secundaria se habían formado oficialmente como grupo, luego de varios cambios y experimentos fallidos el conocido "Team Craig", nombre que particularmente no les agradaba pero tampoco discutirían por algo tan estúpido como aquello, logro tener sus 4 miembros permanentes.

Fue el móvil del moreno lo que los hizo despegar la vista de la pantalla por segunda vez, mientras el dueño del aparato cogía el mismo con rapidez para ir hablar al pasillo.

-¿T-tiene e-ensayo con su ¡Ahg! n-banda...? -Preguntó a trompicones el rubio, alzando apenas la cabeza para ver a Donovan que estaba sentado en la cama.

-Creo que sí, últimamente les han contratado mas seguido, su madre tiene miedo de que tengan éxito y no vaya a la universidad para ser músico~ -Canturreo divertido el castaño mientras se echaba un poco hacía atrás.

-Si quiere hacerlo que lo haga -El pelinegro era quien menos parecía preocuparse por el futuro que tendrían a pesar de estar ya en último año. -Siempre podrá seguir estudiando.

-O siempre podrá ser músico.

El ojiverde paseaba su vista de un lado a otro mientras dos de sus amigos discutían con cordialidad, era increíble pensar como chicos tan aparentemente diferentes se habían convertido en tan buenos amigos.

-¡Tweek!

-¡Ahg! -Miró hacía todos lados nervioso -¿Q-qué...Q-qué sucede?

-¿No está sonando tu móvil también?

Sus ojos se cerraron un par de veces, dejando entonces el café a un lado para no voltearlo y rebuscar con cierta desesperación en sus bolsillos el pequeño aparato negro que sus padres utilizaban para darle trabajo.

_**[ Necesitamos que cuides la cafetería. Mamá. ]**_

Típico.

-Ten-go que irme -Dijo, cogiendo apresurado su bolso y bufanda, colocándoselas al descuido por lo que una teñida destartalada fue lo que se pudo apreciar mientras salía por la puerta despidiéndose de Token con la mano al atravesar al pasillo, el moreno se despidió mirando como el pequeño se alejaba sonriendo por lo bajo antes de entrar al cuarto del pelinegro otra vez, con un gran sonrisa.

_¡Creo que podré invitarles a beber el fin de semana~!_

Que el chico estuviera en una banda a veces resultaba bastante bueno.

Una tormenta de nieve estaba azotando el frío condado de South Park, y aún estando acostumbrados a estas no por eso les gustaban al salir a la calle, de hecho, estas estaban desiertas de no ser por el pequeño ojiverde que luchaba para cruzar las aceras repletas de nieve para llegar a la cafetería en que trabajaban sus padres.

Desde que tenía "edad suficiente para quedarse solo en casa" sus padres aprovechaban para ir a cada convención de café que hubiera, en la ciudad que fuera, o en casos aislados, en el condado que fuera... ¡Maldita fuera su puta suerte!

Con lo nervioso que era el pobre Tweek, dejarle solo por días, o a veces semanas era casi una tortura. Sin importar las protecciones y años que pasaran los _gnomos roba calzoncillos_ no dejaban de molestarle a tal punto que día por medio cambiaba de orden su ropa interior para que estos no la encontraran y ahorrar así algo de dinero... Aún sin saber para qué.

Tembló entrando al edificio con su llave extra, viendo en el mesón una nota de sus padres la leyenda de " Volvemos mañana temprano, te amamos. Mamá y Papá" junto a un garabato de una taza de café feliz se esbozaba en el papel. Suspiro amplio, quitándose la bufanda y soplándose las manos antes de frotarlas para entrar su cuerpo un tanto en calor, cambio el letrero de la entrada de cerrado, a abierto y conecto una de las maquinas de café que tenía tras él.

_"Nadie vendría a comprar café con tal tormenta, excepto yo."_

Apoyo la cabeza en el mesón del lugar mientras escuchaba la nieve y los árboles moverse en las afueras del recinto, dejar aquel lugar abierto así era prácticamente un chiste, pero las leyes de la empresa le impedían cerrar hasta cierta hora.

Sacó de su bolso un cuaderno en el que garabateaba en momentos como ese, uno con manchas de café en la portada y varias paginas y bastante destartalado, en el un montón de dibujos de los gnomos, teorías de como esconderse de ellos o posibles conspiraciones que se crearan en su contra llenaban las paginas, excepto en una que le hizo enrojecer, una en la que con letra temblorosa y un corazón decía "Craig".

-...¡Ng-...Gah!

Aún cuando el aroma a café inundaba su nariz no podía relajarse, el por qué de haber escrito esa palabra hacía semanas no le dejaba tranquilo...ni siquiera una palabra, un nombre, sin titubeo alguno, un nombre tan común y que salía de su boca al menos 12 veces al día "Craig".

Se agarro del cabello por instinto, jalando de él mientras pasaba otro par de paginas con preocupación, en las nuevas hojas había un montón de escritos a la rápida y a mano temblorosa, buscando explicar el por que de aquella frase.

Quizá le apreciaba mucho como persona.

Lo admiraba por mandar a la madre a todo el mundo. De algún modo a veces parecía cuidarle aunque no se lo dijera. Realmente era cool y bueno en los deportes pero no en los estudios.

Los aliens habían controlado su mano para hacerlo escribir aquello y morir de un ataque nervioso -y lo estaban logrando-.

En verdad eran las siglas de "**C**afé **R**ápido ¡**A**h!** I**ntegral o de **G**rano"

Pero todas estaban tachadas, dejando sólo una posible solución que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

_Al pequeño rubio le gustaba Craig Tucker._

_A Tweek Tweak le gustaba Craig Tucker._

_**A él le gustaba Craig.**_

-¡JESÚS!

¿Pero cómo llegar a tal solución luego de tantas posibilidades?

Por una de las tantas inconclusas conversaciones con sus padres, una que iniciaba y acababa con _"Cuando te gusta alguien no te das cuenta cuando piensas en esa persona todo el día y quieres..."_ y eso fue todo, y al menos por la primera parte las cosas calzaban bien.

Se levantó de donde estaba, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para apartar esos malditos pensamientos e ir a servirse su bien merecida taza de café. Cerraría temprano para poder ir a su casa convenientemente ubicada a una cuadra del lugar, encendería la calefacción y prendería su propia cafetera, comería lo que su madre le dejo o en su defecto haría algo instantáneo en el microondas, vería la tv antes de irse a dormir, cerrería con llave la ventana de su cuarto, con bate en mano revisaría cada cuarto de la casa y finalmente cerraría también con llave su propia puerta para que ninguna personas entrase a matarlo, secuestrarlo o abusar de él mientras dormía...con eso todo sería una noche calma y tranquila... claro no contaba con la pequeña gotera que le esperaba al llegar.

Grande fue la sorpresa del rubio al entrar a su casa y escuchar el agua golpetear contra un charco ya formado en la sala, una y otra y otra vez, partiéndole los nervios ante la idea de una posible inundación en su casa. Con todo su valor se dirigió al lugar del cual aquel sonido provenía y de forma provisoria coloco una fuente para poder reparar el techo. Definitivamente su tranquila noche se había ido al carajo.

Se dio un baño luego de acabar completamente empapado con la gotera, se vistió con lo primero que encontró en sus cajones, algo bastante veraniego para la época pero con la calefacción no se sentía, comió algo preparado mientras veía televisión y finalmente subió a recostarse.

Entrada la noche su móvil, en silencio, vibraba en el bolso que había llevado a casa de Craig, en el un montón de mensajes sin leer y varias llamadas perdidas del mismo numero. Y mientras el rubio estaba echado boca abajo en su cama durmiendo exhausto gracias a los nervios de ese día.

Debajo de la ventana del hijo de los Tweak una sombra llamaba su nombre, siendo su voz apagada por la tormenta.

Estaba exagerando, bien sabía que estaba exagerando, pero no podría dormir tranquilo esa noche sin asegurarse de que el nervioso rubio se encontraba bien. Trepó por un árbol cercano hasta llegar a la ventana del chico, notando con asombro que estaba abierta... él jamás dejaba la ventana abierta, ya con su preocupación confirmada abrió el marco para entrar al cuarto sin preocuparse de mojar o ensuciar el suelo con sus botas con lodo y nieve.

-¿Tweek? -Gritó en la oscuridad cerrando la ventana tras de sí provocando el su amigo no menos que una crisis nerviosa que le hizo caer de la cama, quien solo veía una sombra desde el suelo, cogiendo el bate a su lado por instinto.

-¡¿Q-qu-! ¡Gah! ¿Q-uién an-da a-ahí?

Tsk. Gritar su nombre y colarse a su cuarto definitivamente no había sido de sus mejores ideas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imágenes <strong>__(retirar los parentesis)  
><em>  
><strong>*<strong> kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/01-Boring-258381421  
><strong>*<strong> kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/02-Watching-TV-265064824

_**Adaptación a Comic en curso**_  
><strong>*<strong> kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/Doble-espresso-to-go-Page-1-280593933

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Llevo meses desaparecida de esta pagina y tengo una muy buena excusa.

¡No soy escritora! Soy dibujante/animadora ahora.

Finalmente crecí, "_maduré", a_hora tengo una familia y busco un trabajo estable. ¡Cómo no!

Soy estudiante de universidad ahora, pero en realidad mi frikismo lo reflejaba mas roleando que escribiendo, creo que ambas cosas pueden complementarse o sustituirse entre si, yo las sustituyo y como con Katekyo Hitman Reborn jamás me falto alguien con quien rolear no necesitaba escribir -salvo un par de Drabbles- pero con South Park... no me considero lo suficientemente buena para rolear y no tengo Craigs o Tweeks por allí para desgastar mi imaginación roleando. ¡Así que me tendrán un buen rato por aquí jodiendoles la existencía~

Este es mi primer Creek e inscurción por esta página.

Acepto criticas, concejos, sugerencias, halagos, patadas y sobre todo, en este segundo algo que me llene el estomago Jajajaja.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Saludos~


	2. Capítulo II,  primera parte

¡Hola~!

Primero que nada _we're sorry~ _

Siento la demora, pero se me presentó algo inesperado por lo que tardé tanto ¿Qué inesperado? ...**¡Tengo Craig!** -es increíblemente feliz-

Una querida amiga mía se ofreció amablemente a hacer a Craig para mí. _¡Elle me haces feliz!_

Así que ahora soy una pequeña persona feliz que puede rolear tranquila por la vida, pero les tengo buenas/malas noticias, depende de como quieran tomarlo, porque estamos roleando la idea que tenía para el fic, lo que significa:

**-Cambio de título**, sugerido por E. y que tendrá relación con el desenlace de la historia.  
><strong>-El summary general se actualizará en cada capítulo.<strong>  
><strong>-Cambio de formato.<br>-Una narración más IC y extendida.**

¿A qué me refiero con cambio de formato? El primer cap. de este Fic lo escribí tipo fanfic, de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán tipo Rol, me explico, yo escribo una parte (Tweek), mi amiga escribe otra (Craig) y separamos los puntos de vista por (...). Espero que se entienda y lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hombre, estás un poco grande para seguir viendo hadas de los calzoncillos por todos lados."<strong>_

_**Capítulo II**__, primera parte._**  
>Personajes:<strong> Tweek & Craig.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **PG **(lenguaje).  
><strong>Summary: <strong>La escena le evocaba la imagen de un ratón intentando jalar de un gato. _Genial, ahora estaba pensando en roedores de nuevo. Algo tenía ese chico pequeño y nervioso que le resultaba inevitable._ Absurdo, iluso y en especial: suicida. Pues en su rostro se sentía el miedo, pero también otro sentimiento sobresalía, incluso más palpable y colorido. Fue por ese último que finalmente decidió ceder ante su suplica. Tweek realmente estaba... _preocupado _por él.  
><strong>Formato:<strong> RP en tercera persona.  
><strong>Autoras:<strong> Kaerii (Tweek / Ilustradora **_*Imágenes asociadas a los cap_**_**í**_**_tulos en links al final _**) & Elle (Craig / Editora).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>South Park y todos sus personajes les pertenecen a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>El aroma del café recién preparado inundaban la cocina, con manos temblorosas el rubio sirvió una taza del humeante y oscuro liquido, echándole un poco de espuma extra encima, lo colocó en una pequeña bandeja y respiró hondo antes de tomarlo y encaminarse a la sala.<p>

-T-toma –Dijo temblando de pies a cabeza, y esta vez no sólo por la cafeína en sus venas, sus ojos se posaron en el pelinegro sentado en su sofá con una bolsa de hielo sujeta a la cabeza, estirándole la bandeja para que tomase la taza en ella. –_L-lo siento..._–Se disculpó de nuevo. Al escuchar la voz de alguien en su cuarto había entrado en pánico, agarrando lo que tuviera a mano, una lámpara en su mesa de noche, arrojándosela al intruso, quien resultó ser Craig.

…

-Casi me partes la cabeza, pendejo... –murmuró Craig entre dientes mientras una de sus manos hacia presión contra la bolsa de hielo en su cabeza y le dedicaba un gesto obsceno al chico frente a él. Luego de un rato sujetó la taza, atraído por el aroma que esta despedía.

…

-¡Gah! –Un espasmo le hizo temblar con aquel gesto, no importaba las veces que lo viera, no lograba acostumbrarse a él –A-... ¡ah! ¿P-por qué... e-entraste por la v-ventana? –Preguntó finalmente, sin lograr dar con la razón de su amigo para emular a un ladrón.

…

Dejó la bolsa de hielo a un costado para concentrarse en la gran taza de café bajo su nariz. Se detuvo un momento para percibir el gusto particular impregnado en el humo que emanaba de aquella taza, justo antes de soplar dispersando un poco la espuma. Era algo exótico, al menos para él. Ese café tenía un aroma único, distinto a cualquiera que hubiera tenido entre sus manos antes.

Entonces concluyó en que probablemente se tratase de algún tipo especial de grano como los que utilizan en la cafetería los señores Tweak. En algún extraño modo no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto "halagado". Después de todo, Tweek le había preparado un café especial, sólo para él.

Aunque eso no disminuía el dolor de cabeza, para nada.

-Porque estaba abierta –rompió finalmente su breve abstracción pronunciando con cierta indiferencia, sin reparar en ver al manojo de nervios que habitualmente era ese chico, ahora sentado frente suyo. Tomó un sorbo del café.

…

Se lo había quedado mirando, atento a sus gestos con respecto a la bebida que le había dado. _¿Le gustaría? ¿Se le habría pasado el azúcar? ¿Demasiado caliente? ¿Y si lo prefería con leche?_ Todas las ridículas dudas que tuvo se desvanecieron cuando finalmente lo probó.

-¿A-... abierta? –Se sorprendió, juraría haberla cerrado, y si esa se había quedado abierta, todas podrían estarlo –¡Jesús! –Comenzó a temblar entonces y se levantó para ir al ventanal de la sala, revisando los seguros, luego la puerta principal, corriendo escaleras arriba, tropezándose un par de veces para poder verificar la seguridad de la casa.

Bajó al rato, volviendo a sentarse en el mismo sofá en el que estaba momentos atrás, efectivamente, varias ventanas se le habían quedado abiertas.

Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora tenía literalmente un ataque, ¿y si ya había alguien adentro oculto esperando su oportunidad para matarlo? Los gnomos seguramente ya habían entrado a su casa y buscarían su ropa interior, definitivamente ese día no iba a dormir en lo absoluto.

…

Permaneció inmutable frente a la taza de café, intercalando cortos sorbos con soplidos leves, completamente ajeno al más reciente cuadro neurótico de Tweek. Estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a ellos como para no causarle ni la mínima impresión. Sólo era eso. El típico Tweek: torpe, exagerado, histérico, paranoico.

Adorable.

Finalizado un gran sorbo, tragó despacio y levantó la vista hacia el chiquillo con una mirada penetrante.

-Y bueno, habla ya.

…

-¿Ah? –Exclamó saliendo de sus pensamientos, mirando al pelinegro sin entender –¿H-hablar de qué? –Repentinamente sentía haberse perdido una parte de la conversación.

…

-No me jodas Tweek. Es tarde, hace frío, tengo una jaqueca de las cien mil putas y la mitad de la cabeza hinchada –le increpó, entornando los ojos en una expresión de hastío evidente. –Así que dilo. Qué pasa.

No contestas el celular y olvidas cerrar la ventana de tu cuarto... tiene que ser la primera vez que la veo abierta desde que te conozco. A ti te pasa algo.

…

-¡No me pasa nada, Jesús Cristo! ¡y el móvil no ha sonado! –Se intentó defender, mirando alrededor para buscar el aparato, recordando que lo había dejado en su bolso, yendo a buscarlo descubriendo para su sorpresa una suerte de más de 20 llamadas perdidas y varios mensajes... La mitad de Clyde y la otra repartida entre Token y Craig, al menos eso explicaba el porqué de la presencia del otro en su casa. Con el móvil entre las manos, volvió nuevamente con el chico, moviéndolo nervioso –L-lo... lo dejé en vibrador –Le aclaró. –C-creí haberlas cerrado... pe-ro tuve problemas con unas g-oteras... y s-solo fui a recostarme... y me dormí.

…

-¿Lo dejaste vibrando? –bufó acompañando una expresión mezcla de incredulidad y reproche –Dámelo –no bien hubo terminado de articular palabra ya tenía el celular de Tweek en sus manos hurgueteando en la configuración de llamadas. –Con lo dramático que es Clyde, estará jodiendo cada vez que no respondas –murmuró para si mientras cambiaba la configuración al modo más estridente posible.

Una vez solucionado el problema, presionó el menú con la intención de devolverle el aparato, cuando notó entonces que, en lugar de la pantalla de inicio, accidentalmente entró en la bandeja de entrada de mensajes. Estaba a punto de rectificar el error hasta que-

Se percató de la no mejor cifra de mensajes que tenían tanto por "remitente" como "destinatario" el nombre de **"Clyde"**. Realmente era una cantidad impresionante... Sí, había muchos más recibidos que enviados (lo que hacía coherencia con el hecho de que a los Donovan no les 'faltaba qué comer', precisamente), aún así, era una suma considerable. Frunció el entrecejo arqueando una de las mismas. Absorto mirando la pantalla mientras continuaba bajando por la infinidad de mensajes de diversas fechas.

…

Aquella situación, llegaba a ser chistosa, si quitábamos de la ecuación la herida de la cabeza del pelinegro. El hecho de que Clyde llamase a más personas por no poder comunicarse con él le halagaba... por lo mismo estaba feliz, y más aún viendo que Craig había venido a su casa y colado por su ventana por pura preocupación. –_Gracias..._ –Susurró por lo bajo antes de levantar la mirada para verlo, notando entonces su entrecejo fruncido, parpadeando nervioso y viendo que aún tenía el aparato en sus manos. Miró a todos lados nervioso, finalmente estirándose un poco como queriendo ver qué hacía el otro.

-¿Cr-Craig? –Le llamó, buscando captar su atención, aunque no pareció dar resultado y estirándose un poco más, vio la enorme cantidad de mensajes –¿Hm...? –Le miró de nuevo, esta vez más de cerca aunque a una distancia considerable... parecía molesto.

…

En cuanto escuchó su nombre acompañado de la repentina cercanía del otro, parpadeó acentuadamente con cierta ansiedad, saliendo rápidamente de la bandeja de entrada para dejar en la pantalla el menú principal. Tal como fue su idea inicial. Le entregó el celular sin hacer contacto visual, mecánicamente, tosco. Se puso de pie y se acomodó la chaqueta dándole la espalda.

-Ya me voy, es tarde –pronunció atravesando la sala en dirección hacia la puerta.

…

-...? –Le miró sin entender, cogiendo el móvil y mirando entonces alternadamente a ambos, al chico y al celular –E-está bien –¡¿Qué había hecho ahora! Seguro estaba molesto por haber hecho un viaje en aquella gran ventisca sólo por su descuido. _Perfecto Tweek... lo hiciste de nuevo, _se regañó a si mismo en su cabeza, guardando el aparato y acompañando al otro a la puerta para abrirle. Sintiendo nada más hacerlo el viento helado golpearle la cara, y como el paisaje, si bien nevado, comúnmente calmado de South Park, se había vuelto completamente tormentoso. Difícilmente podía ver las casas del otro lado de la calle.

…

-_Qué mier-_ –pero fue imposible escuchar el resto de su maldición. Apresurándose a cubrir parte de su rostro en un acto reflejo, su voz fue amortiguada por el grosor del abrigo salvaguardando su boca de la ventisca helada. _De dónde carajo salió tanta nieve._ Fue su primer pensamiento al ver las casas semicubiertas como pequeñas fortalezas de hielo y la superficie cristalizada de las calles a causa de la escarcha. Aún así, necio como lo era, intentó dar unos pasos hacia el exterior, dificultosamente.

…

Iba a cerrar la puerta, asumiendo que se quedaría en su casa, por eso le sorprendió verlo dar un par de pasos hacía afuera, agarrándole de inmediato por el abrigo. –¡ G-gah! –Había sido un reflejo –¡E-es peligroso! –Gritó para que el otro pudiera oírle con la ventisca, tirándolo de la tela para que se metiera a la casa. Podía perderse en la nieve o ser llevado por la tormenta, ¡Jesús! ¡Podía incluso quedar enterrado en la nieve!

…

Obligado por los tirones del chico, giró el rostro en su dirección, más sin intención aparente de deshacer sus pasos.

-Suéltame Tweek –orden a la que siguió su característico gesto con el dedo medio. –Sólo es un poco de nieve.

…

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza agarrándole más fuerte de la ropa –¡N-no es sólo nieve! ¡E-es una tormenta! –Volvió a gritar con los nervios a flor de piel, tironeándole con poca fuerza, no quería que Craig le odiara por impedirle irse, pero tampoco que le pasara nada... ¿Y si no lo soltaba y luego le odiaba?... pero estaría bien... –¡A-aunque me odies lue-go! ¡Jesús! ¡N-no puedo soltarte! –Intentó imponerse, aunque con esa cara de pavor no lograría su cometido ante nadie.

…

Le dedicó una expresión particularmente molesta al tiempo que bufó su nombre entre dientes. Sin embargo no alcanzó a terminar de formular dicha palabra, enmudeciendo de pronto ante el cuadro que se dibujaba frente a él: Tweek jalaba de su ropa con firmeza, aunque con fuerza apenas perceptible. Sus ojos entornados, anclados nerviosamente en el suelo, temblando, más no particularmente por el frío. Y aún así, no lo soltaba. Pocas veces recuerda haber visto tal convicción en él.

La escena le evocaba la imagen de un ratón intentando jalar de un gato. _Genial, ahora estaba pensando en roedores de nuevo. Algo tenía ese chico pequeño y nervioso que le resultaba inevitable._ Absurdo, iluso y en especial: suicida. Pues en su rostro se sentía el miedo, pero también otro sentimiento sobresalía, incluso más palpable y colorido. Fue por ese último que finalmente decidió ceder ante su suplica. Tweek realmente estaba... _preocupado_ por él.

Desvió la mirada para luego alejar su brazo de él al voltearse, ahora por completo, entrando en la casa. No sin antes dejar escapar una prolongada exhalación a modo de protesta.

…

Se mantuvo quieto, estático cual estatua, a tal punto que por momentos había dejado de respirar, sólo notándolo cuando su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. No quería levantar la vista, porque de hacerlo notaría la molestia en los ojos de Craig, y si lo veía acabaría soltándolo por miedo, algo que en ese momento no se podía permitir. Pero aunque esperaba y tenía la mínima esperanza de que el otro entrara, en verdad no creyó que le hiciera caso... y verlo devolver sus pasos le dio vuelta el corazón. Palpitaba con fuerza, con una mezcla de miedo y excitación, estaba contento de que no se hubiera ido con tal nevazón... y tenía miedo de lo que le diría por haberle llevado la contra. Rápidamente cerró la puerta tras de si con los dos seguros que tenía, viendo entonces al otro.

-¡L-lo siento! –Se apresuró a disculparse, nervioso –P-pero es-tá nevando demasiado... y... p-podías perderte camino a casa, q-quizá te llevaba el viento... ¡Jesús! ¡Pudiste morir congelado! –Definitivamente su pequeña mente no tenía límites cuando de desastres se refería.

…

Mientras el rubio largaba uno de sus sermones maternales, Craig colgó su abrigo sobre uno de los percheros dispuestos a un lado del pasillo sin reparar en verlo.

-¿Dijiste que tenías problemas de goteras...? –preguntó manteniendo la vista fija en el techo aún de espaldas a Tweek.

…

Suspiró finalmente aliviado al ver que no estaba molesto como él pensaba, avanzando hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia del pelinegro. –S-sí... en el pasillo de a-rriba... l-la cocina... m-mi cuarto y el de m-mis papás... –Dijo mirando a los lados, callándose un momento antes de seguir –¡P-pero ya los ¡Ngah! t-tapé! –Aquello salió casi con orgullo, no era inútil, aunque lo pareciera y sobretodo no quería que Craig pensara eso de él, lastimosamente nada más acabo de decir su discurso se comenzó a escuchar un goteo en la sala –... ¡Jesús! –Exclamó, sacando una olla de la cocina para que el agua no mojara la alfombra.

…

Enarcó una ceja contemplando el asunto con expresión lastimera. Caminó hacia él deteniéndose para clavar la vista en el punto de donde emanaba el goteo.

_-¿Cómo dijiste que lo tapaste…?_

…

Le miró avergonzado, yendo a buscar una pasta que había usado con todas las goteras de la casa. –C-con esto... –Se lo entregó entonces. Era un tubo de pasta para ese tipo de hendiduras en la pared y grietas, sólo que decía en letras grandes **"Uso en seco"**, aunque el rubio no lo había leído.

…

Tomó el producto en sus manos y al cabo de analizarlo un momento resolvió la ecuación sin impresionarse.

-Creo que ya di con el problema –giró el tubo dejándole ver el apartado donde figuraba dicho encabezado en letras amarillas. –Lo aplicaste directo sobre el goteo, ¿verdad?

…

-...Ugh... –Tragó saliva al leerlo, se había apresurado tanto a cubrir todo que no leyó el modo de aplicación –... –Asintió avergonzado, y comenzó a escuchar más goteos alrededor de la casa –¡Dios! ¡A-ahora mi casa se inundará y acabaremos ahogados!

…

Rodó los ojos exhalando despacio.

-Nunca nadie se ha ahogado por un par de goteras, Tweek, no seas quejica –le entregó el tubo en las manos. –¿Tienen resina en casa?

…

Tomó el tubo, asintiendo sin mirarle.

-M-mi p-papá la tiene en s-su caja... –Dijo yendo al armario que tenia bajo la escalera, sacando una caja de herramientas, rebuscando hasta dar con un paquete de pegamento de resina –¿E-esto sirve...?

…

Sostuvo el paquete recorriéndolo con la mirada.

-Esto servirá –anunció asintiendo con la cabeza. –Ve y tráeme algo de talco y un bowl en que mezclar todo.

Entonces lo vio asentir suavemente mientras comenzaba a incorporarse para buscar lo que le había pedido.

-_¡Rápido, Tweek! ¡Nos hundimos!_ –vociferó con fingido alarmismo cuando el chico estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista.

…

Asintió lentamente, parándose con cuidado y encaminándose a la cocina antes de oír ese llamado. –¡Y-ya voy! –Gritó, estirándose en la punta de sus pies para sacar el bowl y correr luego al baño sacando el talco, tirando al suelo varios utensilios del lugar, antes de volver con el otro –Toma... –Estaba agitado por la pequeña carrera y el nerviosismo.

…

Momentos antes de verlo llegar cargando las cosas apresuradamente, alcanzó a escuchar el ruido estridente de los artefactos cayendo desde el baño y aunque le hizo torcer el entrecejo en un gesto escéptico, "_Cómo puede sobrevivir alguien tan torpe. Es irreal. ¿Quizá... tiene un pacto de inmortalidad con los gnomos o algo así?" _no pudo evitar reír para si. Si fuera de otro modo no sería Tweek.

Recibió entonces las cosas de las manos del agitado rubio y se inclinó sumergiéndose en la caja de herramientas buscando algo en específico.

-_Tweek, tú… ¿no eres hijo del Rey de los gnomos, o sí?_ –preguntó sin detener su búsqueda.

…

-¿Mi padre es e-el rey de los Gnomos? ¡Jesús! –Exclamó, elevando las manos para agarrarse de su cabello tirando de este. Miró hacía todas las direcciones entonces, completamente aterrado, si su padre era el rey de los gnomos todo tenía sentido ¡Por eso los gnomos siempre le buscaban! ¡Él les había robado a su rey y estaban vengándose! Ahora estaba aterrado ¿Y si decidían matarlo por secuestrar a su rey durante 17 años? ¿Cómo iba a defenderse? –¡God!

…

Su habitual paranoia no hizo sino divertirlo. –Eso explicaría muchas cosas –continuó revolviendo la caja de herramientas sin levantar la vista. –Tu extraño cabello, por ejemplo –finalmente se detuvo al encontrar lo que buscaba: una espátula adecuada para untar la mezcla. Sostuvo el bowl para luego abrir el paquete de resina. –Tweek, agrega el talco cuando yo te diga –y comenzó a verter el sedimento al interior del recipiente. –La proporción es 1-3-2, en kg.

…

Se tiró un poco del cabello antes de poder verlo y se mordió el labio inferior, agarrando el talco. Pero estaba desconcentrado, **muy **desconcentrado, completamente por pensar en lo que el pelinegro le había dicho. –...Aha... –Respondió a lo que dijo, aunque en realidad no había entendido lo que le indicó, mirando el paquete de talco en sus manos y entonces el bowl –...

…

-**Ahora**.

…

Lo miró, dándose cuenta de que quería que hiciera algo y entonces echó el talco, solamente que vertió más de lo que le había indicado. –¡Gh! –Se quejó, levantando el talco al escuchar al otro regañarle.

…

-¡Agh, idiota, le echaste mucho! –lo regañó, apartando el bowl rápidamente. –¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, Tweek? –continuó, molesto, en un tono seco.

…

-¡Gah! –Como resultado había terminado tirando talco al suelo y sobresaltándose más de lo común, echándose hacía atrás con el grito del otro –... –Siempre se asustaba cuando Craig le regañaba. Se sentía inútil en gran parte y molesto, así que dejó a un lado el talco y fue a buscar algo con lo que poder limpiar –¡Lo siento!

…

Mantuvo el ceño fruncido mirándole de reojo, apenas siguiéndolo con la vista para luego dirigirla hacia la mezcla. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro al cabo de un momento, calmándose.

-Creo que aún sirve... –murmuró para si. Cuando se sintió lo bastante convencido tomó la espátula que había dejado en el suelo, justo junto al revoltijo de talco que había hecho Tweek. Al verlo pensó en otra de las cosas que le recordaban a un animalito: dejada desastres por todas partes. Sin darse cuenta al cabo de un momento se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo escueta, más, sin duda, auténticamente, al visualizar esa comparación.

…

El rubio sentía que en cualquier momento iba a darle un ataque, **definitivamente algo le iba a dar**. Estaba metiendo la pata una y otra vez, seguramente ahora Craig querría golpearlo, él le estaba ayudando a arreglar el desastre que dejó en su propia casa por no leer un simple empaque y encima arruinaba la mezcla que hacía _¿Es que acaso se puede ser más torpe...?_ Se reclamó a si mismo al volver, con una pequeña aspiradora para limpiar el talco de la alfombra, mirando de reojo y con timidez a Craig.

Se sorprendió genuinamente de verlo con casi una sonrisa. –¿A-aún... s-sirve...? -Preguntó, mirándole aún con miedo.

…

-Ah, sí, debería servir –respondió en automático al ser forzado a salir de su pequeño transe. No se percató de lo rápido que regresó Tweek. –Ahora necesito una escalera o banquillo... o una silla estará bien, lo que sea.

O puedo pararme sobre ti, eso funcionaría –bromeó, aunque no lograba distinguirse realmente en su tono.

…

-...¿S-sobre mí? –Se sobresaltó, negando rápidamente con la cabeza antes de salir disparado a la cocina, trayendo un banco que usaba su madre para alcanzar las alacenas más altas, levantándola para ocultar su rostro al mostrársela a su amigo –¿E-está bien con este...?

…

-Mhnm –asintió mirando el banco mientras le hacia una seña para que lo colocase en el suelo. –Ponlo aquí.

…

Avanzó con el banco hasta donde el otro le señaló.

-¿Aquí está bien?

…

-Sí –se subió al banco, extendiendo luego uno de los brazos para comprobar que alcanzaba la gotera cómodamente. La escudriñó con la mirada palpando un poco la zona. –Alcánzame el bowl.

…

Asintió, yendo a coger el bowl con cuidado de no derramar nada y se lo alcanzó junto con la espátula –¡T-toma...!

…

Tomó la espátula y la sumergió en la mezcla para retirar luego el exceso en los bordes del recipiente. Se alzó de nuevo hacia la gotera y comenzó a cubrirla esparciendo la sustancia de forma pareja.

-Lo que estabas usando es sólo un sellante. Funciona bien cuando la superficie está seca, pero si intentas tapar una gotera sólo con eso se deshacerá en cuestión de minutos -continuó untando la mezcla con cuidado, parecía saber bien lo que estaba haciendo. –Debemos usarlo luego de cubrirla con el adherente.

…

El rubio escuchó atento, Craig sabía un montón de cosas, de todo lo posible; sonrió amplio, tímido y encantador. –En-Entiendo... –Dijo calmado, yendo a buscar entonces el sellante –¿Entonces luego le pondremos esto...? -Susurró mirándole hacía arriba.

…

Le respondió con un sonido afirmativo mientras terminaba de cubrir por completo la gotera muy concentrado. Estiró uno de los brazos a ciegas hacia el rubio sin descuidar su labor.

-Dámelo.

…

Alzó entonces el sellante hasta pasárselo en la mano.

–T-toma...

…

Movió la mano con torpeza intentando adivinar dónde se encontraba la del otro. Sujetándola con algo de fuerza al dar con ella, estrechándola entre la suya al envolver el tubo.

…

Sintió su corazón detenerse un segundo, contuvo la respiración y sintió la sangre aglomerarse en sus mejillas tornándolas completamente rojas. –... –Miró sus manos unidas nada más un segundo y entonces sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora, soltando el tubo –¡Gah!

…

Alcanzó a sostener el tubo con la mano por lo que este no cayó al suelo. Giró el rostro hacia abajo en dirección a donde se encontraba Tweek, mirándolo algo confuso. –¿Qué, por qué gritas ahora? ¿Viste un gnomo de nuevo? Hombre, estás un poco grande para seguir viendo hadas de los calzoncillos por todos lados.

…

Negó rápidamente, cogiendo la olla que acumulaba el agua de la gotera. –¡V-Voy a tirar esto! –Dijo, saliendo a trompicones del lugar para apresurarse a la cocina respirando agitado y llevándose una mano al corazón y la otra a la boca, avergonzado, intentando calmarse. _¡¿Qué fue eso! _se preguntó a si mismo, un contacto tan simple le había hecho sentir tan... extraño, como si nada más importara, era... –Jesús... –Susurró esta vez. _¿...E-en verdad..._, se asomó apenas por la puerta de la cocina, mirando al otro que seguía arreglando el techo, _en verdad... me gusta Craig?_–... ¡Jesús!

…

Lo siguió con la vista manteniendo la misma expresión de extrañeza hasta que se hubo marchado. Aunque los achaques esporádicos sin mediar provocación aparente ya eran parte suya, Craig se preguntó si acaso su psicosis estaba empeorando. Le preocupaba un poco hasta cierto punto, el hecho de que viera criaturas imaginarias desde pequeño no era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto. _Y si desarrollá una esquizofrenia..._, comenzaba a hilar hipótesis en su cabeza mientras terminaba de aplicar el sellante meticulosamente, ayudándose con ambas manos. Entonces paseó la vista por una de ellas, deteniéndose en esta. No era nada importante. Nada en lo que ameritara pensar si quiera. _Pero_... por un momento, en secreta confidencia, sus pensamientos divagaron en la suavidad de aquella textura. _La piel de Tweek era realmente suave._ Parecía murmurar una voz en su interior a la vez que contemplaba su propia mano. Si se concentraba, aún podía sentir el roce de esa mano contra la suya. Tersa y calida_._

_"Como la de una chica"_ , concluyó, agregando un segundo después _"No, la piel de Tweek es aún más agradable que la de cualquier chica que haya sentido."_ De inmediato sintió la imperante necesidad de sacudir un tanto la cabeza dispersando los pensamientos que comenzaban a incomodarle, era un poco... _extraño_. **Pero eso era todo**, se decía a si mismo.

No era su _culpa_ que Tweek tuviera la piel de una jodida princesa, después de todo. No había nada raro con él.

Una vez estuvo listo el trabajo bajó del banco y prosiguió a cargarlo junto con el recipiente y el resto de los materiales requeridos. Caminó hasta la cocina entrando sin previo aviso.

-¿Dónde más hace falta sellar, Tweek?

…

Se mantuvo en la cocina un rato, respirando lento como en las meditaciones que su madre aún le obligaba a hacer. –_Respira lento... piensa en tu lugar tranquilo, nada está a tu alrededor, nadie me esta presio-_

-¡GAH! –Aquel llamado le sobresaltó, cayendo al suelo al perder el equilibrio, mirándole temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos –... –Tardó un poco en levantarse, apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina –E-en el p-pa-pa... ¡En el pasillo!

…

-Vá' -respondió indiferente luego de haber contemplado la escena sin el menor sobresalto. El contraste entre ambos resultaba fatídicamente cómico. Una tragicomedia. Entonces dio la media vuelta saliendo de la cocina.

El aterrado chiquillo aprovechó su salida para respirar hondo viendo la posibilidad de volver a su centro. _Su lugar tranquilo._ Hasta que...

-¿Seguro que sólo en el pasillo? –preguntó reapareciendo abruptamente una vez más.

…

-¡JESÚS! –Gritó esta vez, no cayendo al suelo, pero si dando un saltó hacía atrás, respirando agitado negando con la cabeza –E-en el cu-cuarto de m-mis padres... y-y en el b-baño... –Le recordó con el corazón a mil por hora y no por el hermoso sentimiento de hacía unos momentos, sino por el puro y simple nerviosismo y miedo.

…

-Bien –hizo ademanes de volver sobre sus pasos repitiendo su reciente salida, entonces titubeó un momento y se volteó a verlo. Lo miró detenidamente esta vez. –Hm... ¿Estás bien?

…

Se llevó una mano al pecho, estaba palpitando peligrosamente rápido y mantuvo los ojos cerrados, asintiendo mientras intentaba volver a su lugar feliz, calmado sin nada que le molestase... un paisaje soleado, con árboles alrededor y un río a un lado... Sonrió ligeramente ante esto y comenzó a relajarse, cuando escucho una voz conocida a sus espaldas y como Craig aparecía en su pequeña fantasía, haciéndole sonrojar nuevamente, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-¡Ngh! –Se encogió, viendo al pelinegro –¡S-Sí! –Se puso de pie y avanzó al lavaplatos para tomar algo de agua y de paso hervir más para prepararse un café –...Y-ya... ¿V-vamos?

…

Sujetó uno de sus hombros deteniéndolo. –¿Seguro? te ves más agitado de lo normal, si es eso posible –observó, analizándolo detenidamente mientras sostenía una silla acercándosela. –Siéntate. Yo puedo terminar lo que queda, es mejor que te quedes quieto hasta que se te pase.

…

Le miró en silencio, sentándose en la silla y respirando profundo, si iba con él de seguro acabaría tirando las cosas y siendo más molestia que ayuda, estando tan agitado en verdad era mejor quedarse allí. –G-gracias –Le susurró con la voz mas calmada, casi llegando a ser dulce.

…

-¿Tomaste tu medicina, cierto? –preguntó mirándolo con atención cerca suyo.

…

-N-no- –¿Cómo había olvidado cosa tan importante? En verdad estaba demasiado distraído. –L-lo ol-vidé...

…

-¡Tweek! –le increpó en tono de reproche con el ceño fruncido, estaba a punto de continuar el regaño cuando se quedó en silencio, casi mordiéndose la legua, en un extraordinario esfuerzo por controlarse. Comprendiendo que en ese estado, insultarlo sólo empeoraría su eminente crisis de pánico. En lugar de eso dejó escapar un leve suspiro agachando un poco la cabeza –¿Dónde las guardas?

…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando esconder la cabeza entre sus hombros como lo haría una tortuga en su caparazón, temblando notoriamente. –E-en mi me-mesa de noche... –Respondió, aguantando la respiración, quería ir por ellas, pero algo le decía que si se levantaba sólo haría enojar al pelinegro.

…

-Iré por ellas –asintió separándose. –Quédate aquí. Entiendes. No te muevas –dijo, saliendo de la cocina.

…

Asintió obediente, sin hablar si quiera, con un pequeño puchero en el rostro. Miró alrededor viendo el agua hervir y, estirándose, apagó el gas sin despegarse del asiento.

Quería un café.

**Necesitaba **un café.

Pero no podía levantarse de aquella silla. Entonces dio pequeños saltos con ella hasta llegar junto a la estufa y tomó una taza que tenía a mano, comenzando a preparar su bebida.

…

Tan pronto llegó a la habitación se percató de que todas las goteras que Tweek "tapó" ya habían formado pequeños charcos sobre la alfombra, cama, repisas... _"Le da un paro..."_ pensó mientras se abría paso hasta la mesa de noche para tomar una caja de medicamentos que se encontraba sobre esta. Se detuvo un momento antes de salir para observar el panorama del cuarto. Había estado ahí muchas veces, casi siempre con el resto de sus amigos. El característico olor del rubio podía percibirse por toda la habitación, dulce pero intenso, profundo, como si penetrase un punto más allá de tu nariz, de esos que no consigues olvidar fácilmente. Era como si ese particular aroma, mezclado con los granos de café, lo fuese envolviéndolo en una sensación calida y relajante, verdaderamente agradable. Sí, el café olía como Tweek; o más bien... ¿Tweek olía como el café? Pero en lo que a él concernía ese era _el aroma de Tweek_, podía decirse que le pertenecía por derecho. Y le gustaba.

Salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras con prisa, estaba a punto de irrumpir en la cocina del mismo modo en que lo había hecho las veces anteriores cuando se detuvo en seco. Un frenazo algo violento, pero justo a tiempo. Echó un vistazo hacia el interior de la cocina apenas asomándose mientras le daba pequeños golpes a la puerta avisando su llegada.

-Ya los tengo.

…

Cuando terminó de hacer su taza de café, volvió a dar saltitos para regresar a donde estaba, como si nada hubiera pasado sólo que _mágicamente_el rubio tenía una taza humeante de café en sus manos.

-¡Gah! –Se taldeó al oírle tocar, pero agradeció genuinamente que esta vez se anunciara –G-gracias –Estiró una mano hacía el pelinegro, en su otra mano la taza de café y su trasero pegado a la silla.

…

Se acercó a él entregándole la caja de medicamentos. Entonces se percató de la taza de café en sus manos. -¿Te hiciste un café?

…

La tomó, dejando la taza a un lado y sacando de una de las tabletas dos pastillas –S-sí... –Admitió, mirándolo con las pastillas en la mano. –P-pero n-no me ¡Ah! l-levanté de la s-silla –Se metió entonces las pastillas a la boca y tomó algo de café para tragarlas, cerrando los ojos.

…

-Dude, ¿nunca has pensando que la cantidad de cafeína en tu sangre tenga, _no sé_... algo que ver con tus crisis de nervios…? Eh, espera, ¿cómo que no te levantaste de la silla? el gas está hasta esta esquina...

…

-¿E-El café...? –Preguntó incrédulo, escuchando su comentario y comenzando a saltar en la silla para demostrarle como lo había hecho. –M-me... me d-dijiste que n-no me m-moviera...

…

-Sí el ca-... –lo observó quedándose en silencio unos segundos. –No me refería _literalmente_, Tweek... –al final no pudo sino reír sinceramente ante su ingenuidad, en verdad seguía siendo un niño. Tomó asiento junto a él reclinando parte de la espalda contra uno de los muebles de la cocina –Tweek.

…

Se sintió idiota al haber entendido tan literal una instrucción tan simple... pero ¡si le había dicho que no se moviera de su lugar! Un nuevo puchero se instaló en su rostro, al menos hasta ver al otro reír, sonriendo también.

-¿S-sí? –Giró la cabeza para verlo.

…

Con la mirada perdida hacia el frente, sus facciones se relajaron hasta recobrar su seriedad habitual. –Si actúas como un niño, siempre te tratarán como a un niño –pronunció sin hacer contacto con sus ojos. –Y no estoy hablando de la silla.

Si no recuerdas tomar tu medicación o no sabes tapar las goteras en tu habitación –lo miró de reojo –...o abotonarte la camisa.

…

-¿Eh? –No entendió a qué se refería primeramente, hasta que comenzó a enumerar los errores que había cometido o siempre cometía, en el caso de su vestimenta, bajando la vista para ver su camisa... mal abotonada. Apretó la taza que tenía nuevamente entre sus manos bajando la cabeza, sabía que era inútil, pero que se lo recordaran era diferente –L-lo siento... –Se disculpó, conteniendo los espasmos que tenía lo mejor posible.

…

-No hagas eso –dijo en un tono seco. –Deja de disculparte, siempre estás disculpándote por todo, Tweek.

No tienes que pedirle disculpas a nadie. No tienes que _depender_ de nadie. Aprende a cuidarte solo y no te disculpes más. Cuando haces las cosas por tu cuenta no hay quién pueda decirte nada, eres independiente, no necesitas de nadie. Así que todos pueden irse a la mierda, ninguno puede molestarte –guardó silencio un momento antes de continuar. –...Sé que tus viejos no se preocupan por ti y te usan como un empleado, pero eso no es excusa –y entonces lo miró directo a los ojos. –A mi familia tampoco le importo, nunca se molestaron en escucharme o enseñarme nada. Salvo esto –antes de que terminara de decir la última oración su mano ya se encontraba levantada con el dedo medio sobresaliendo por encima de los otros. –Fue lo único que me enseñaron y lo aprendí muy bien. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

…

Le dolía que le estuviera diciendo eso, pero sabía que el otro tenía razón… él también lo había pensado antes... Pero decir una cosa y hacerla era distinto, estaba aterrado de hacer eso, si se quedaba solo estaría a merced de los gnomos, los secuestradores, los asesinos ¡Los aliens! ¡Jesús! ¡¿Qué haría si algo de eso llegará a pasar! ¿¡Si había alguien que esperaba el momento adecuado para secuestrarlo y hacer horribles experimentos con su cuerpo!

Aún con sus paranoicas teorías siguió escuchando al otro, hasta ver ese gesto. –A-A la mierda co-contigo... –Dijo de inmediato, pensando en lo que había dicho ¡¿Y si lo malentendía y pensaba que lo estaba insultando a él? ¡Oh mierda!

…

-¡Exacto, Tweek! _**"Que te den, no vas a joderme. No tomo la mierda de nadie y me importa un carajo. ¡A la mierda contigo!"**_ Cuando en mi cuarto había goteras, ¿crees que a mi vieja le preocupaba? ¿A mi viejo_? "Díselo a tu padre" "Estoy ocupado" "Te dije que le dijeras a tu papá, ¡déjame tranquila!" "¡Que estoy ocupado carajo, no jodas!"_¿Crees que alguno movió un dedo?

…

Admiraba a Craig.

Sí, definitivamente le admiraba, él era todo lo que a le gustaría ser; independiente y capaz de mandar al carajo a todo el mundo... y ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo que le dijeran le valiese madre. –M-mi-Mis p-papas s-son los que s-se en-car-gan d-de eso... –Susurró, comenzando a hablar, mirándole –Y-y yo cubrí las f-fisu- ¡Gah! -ras... –continuó, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo –...P-Pero si me e-equivoco... ¿N-no d-debo pedir ayuda...?

Él había hecho las cosas por si mismo esta vez, las había hecho mal, pero las hizo solo.

…

-Ese es tu problema, Tweek. Actúas como un inútil porque crees que lo eres, **¡pero no es así!** –alzó la voz acercándosele un poco, con determinación. –Las primeras veces que intenté cubrir las fisuras también la cagué, incluso hice más grande las grietas y me costó mucho más sellarlas. El agua mojó mi cama y todas mis cosas. No me importaba por mí realmente, es decir, qué carajo sólo era agua, sino porque parte de ella estaba cayendo justo donde tenía la jaula de Stripe y tuve que cubrirlo con una caja de zapatos para que no se enfermara. Pero no fui a llorarles a mis padres de nuevo. Seguí intentando, porque sabía que podía hacerlo, _debía hacerlo_, por él, además. Nadie iba a hacerlo por mí. _"¡A la mierda, no los necesito!"_ Averigüé y probé formulas hasta que di con la correcta y pude taparlas. Les demostré que no me hacían falta para nada –entonces lo miró directo a los ojos. –Lo hiciste mal porque nunca lo habías intentado antes, porque siempre lo hicieron por ti. ¿Correcto?

…

Se encogió al verlo acercar, el pelinegro tenía razón, todo lo que había dicho era verdad... siempre dejaba que los demás hicieran todo por él y cuando tenía miedo corría a que su madre le ayudara. Aunque siempre acababan ignorándole, confiaba que los demás podían hacer algo con él. Aún en la escuela, Clyde, Token y el mismo Craig siempre le ayudaba con sus temores. Era dependiente, _completamente dependiente_.

-Sí... –Le miró, apretando un poco más la taza, tenía que comenzar a hacer las cosas por si mismo, o sería verdaderamente un inútil.

…

Aún con la vista fija en él, su semblante terminó suavizándose al verle reconocer aquello sin excusarse más, guardando silencio por un momento.

-De nada sirve autocompadecerse en que tus padres no te pongan atención, eso es de maricas –pronunció desviando la vista hacia un costado. –Todo lo que aprendí lo aprendí yo solo –finalmente se levantó para caminar en dirección a él. Una vez quedó en frente suyo le tomó ambos dobleces de la camisa comenzando a desabotonarla botón por botón para luego reabotonarla de la manera correcta –¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil –dijo observándolo una vez hubo terminado.

…

Se mantuvo con la vista fija en un punto invisible para no distraerse de las palabras del otro, temblando al oír aquello de _marica_ y negando con la cabeza, sorprendiéndose genuinamente al verlo abotonarle la camisa. –S-sí... e-es que l-lo hago r-rápido e-en las ¡Ah! ma-ñanas p-por l-los gnomos... –Era verdad, hacia todo muy rápido para poder huir de allí y llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

Suspiró hasta que el otro terminó, sonriéndole. –G-gracias, C-craig... –Se puso de pie entonces respirando profundo y tropezándose a un lado, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba de golpe y todo le daba vueltas, soltó la taza para afirmarse de lo que tuviera a mano. Se había sentido mal de pronto.

…

Lo observó tambalearse y cuando se percató de que intentaba afirmarse para mantener el equilibrio se aprontó a sostenerlo, cubriendo la mitad de su espalda con un brazo y sujetándolo del torso.

-¿Tweek...? ¿qué coño, aún te sientes mal?

…

Se mantuvo callado, con los ojos abiertos intentando enfocar bien algún punto para recuperarse un poco. Comenzó a temblar, más de lo habitual y se agarró de la ropa de Craig para no caerse, le había bajado la presión por moverse tan rápido. –A-ahg... t-tengo... tengo f-frío...

…

Sus ojos se sobresaltaron al tomar consciencia de la situación: aquello no era sólo otro de los típicos cuadros de Tweek, esto podía ser serio, y mucho. Lo sostuvo con firmeza levantando un brazo por debajo del suyo al aferrarle de la cintura, volviendo a sentarlo en la silla.

-¡Tweek! ¿Tweek, me escuchas? –preguntó alarmado, mientras le sostenía el rostro con ambas manos obligándolo a alzar la vista hacia él –¿Qué sientes?, ¿tienes frío?

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué cómo lo cortamos ahí? ¿Somos malas?<em>

Sí, lo somos~

¡Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior! En verdad animan mucho para seguir con esta historia.

Hasta el próximo capítulo ;D

_See you later bitches~!_

* * *

><p>Elle: El RP ha pasado por un proceso de edición para moldearlo a un estilo narrativo más tradicional. La idea inicial era adaparlo completamente a formato fanfic, pero a Kae le gustó así y me dijo que pensaba que al transcribirlo se perderían cosas. Me pareció bien, así que decidimos apostar por este cambio. El estilo está inspirado en el de un fanfic <strong>muy bueno<strong> de la sección en inglés **"Operation: Cannot Possibly Fail"**, donde las autoras hacen lo mismo (leanlo, no se arrepentirán). Los POV se encuentran divididos por marcas de separación a modo de puntos suspensivos, fuera de eso, no debería resultar demasiado complicado distinguir de cuál personaje se trata. El capítulo nos quedó bastante extenso (30 pag. de word aprox) así que lo hemos dividido en dos partes. Próximamente subiremos la continuación, pero antes nos gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, etc. Muchísimas gracias por leer y ojalá se entretengan :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imágenes<strong> (retirar los parentesis)_

_**Imágenes **_**_del cap_**_**í**_**_tulo anterior_****_ (Cap I)_**  
><strong>*<strong> kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/01-Boring-258381421  
><strong>* <strong>kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/02-Watching-TV-265064824

**_Adaptación a Comic en curso_**  
><strong>*<strong> kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/Doble-espresso-to-go-Page-1-280593933


	3. Capítulo II, segunda parte

"_**Lo tenía cerca, muy cerca, estirando un brazo podía abrazarlo, inclinando la cabeza hacía él, recostarse en su pecho.  
>Pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas y arriesgarse a que se alejara de él, no estaba preparado para eso aún."<strong>_

_**Capítulo II**__, segunda parte._**  
>Personajes:<strong> Tweek & Craig.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> **PG **(lenguaje y leves referencias a drogas).  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sus espasmos se habían detenido, efectivamente. Quizá por el calor que el otro despedía, o su aroma... olía a humo, su ropa olía a humo, tierra... ropa guardada y a comida de cobaya... ¿Había algo más? Sí, pero no lograba diferenciarlo. Poco le importaba, aquella mezcla de aromas le parecía reconfortante. _Craig era reconfortante para él_.  
><strong>Formato:<strong> RP en tercera persona.  
><strong>Autoras:<strong> Kaerii (Tweek / Ilustradora _***Imágenes asociadas al cap_í_tulo en links al final**_ ) & Elle (Craig / Editora).  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> South Park y todos sus personajes les pertenecen a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Apenas y era consciente de lo que el otro hacía consigo. Sólo estaba seguro de estar sentado. Alzó la cabeza entonces para verlo, aún sintiendo el cuarto girar a su alrededor, parpadeando para fijarse en el pelinegro, asintiendo a sus palabras. –<em>E-estoy m-mareado...<em>–Dijo por lo bajo, sabía lo que le estaba pasando, no era la primera vez –A-agua c-con ¡Ngh! a-azúcar... -Susurró mirando el lavaplatos para luego alzar su mano hacía el, tenía que decirle qué hacer, jamás había tenido un ataque de ese tipo frente a él.

…

Soltó su rostro para desviar la vista rápidamente en dirección al lavamanos, regresándola al aturdido chico igual de rápido. Sabía qué debía hacer.

-No te muevas –le ordenó sujetándolo por los hombros. –Tweek, sostente de la mesa. Vamos, pone tus manos en ella –indicó mientras le tomaba ambas manos dirigiéndolas hasta la mesa para que se apoyase. –Te traeré el agua –una vez lo vio sujetarse lo bastante estable, marchó rápidamente hasta el lavadero tomando un vaso cercano para llenarlo. –Azúcar… dónde carajo tienen el az-… aquí –dio con un gran frasco de azúcar el que comenzó a verter mezclándolo con el agua.

Regresó luego hasta el chico, inclinándose a su altura para ofrecerle el vaso.

-Ten.

…

Mantenía los ojos cerrados, regulando su respiración hasta volverla pausada, intentando calmarse tanto como podía. Sujeto de la mesa para no caer al suelo, sus temblores estaban descontrolados, más de lo común. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba y más si estaba solo, controlarse era casi imposible ya que no podía estar en pie y algo tan simple como tomar un vaso de agua con azúcar era una pesadilla, suerte que esta vez Craig estaba con él.

Volteó la cabeza, viéndolo bastante cerca. Cogió entonces el vaso de agua con ambas manos para comenzar a beber lento, deteniéndose entre sorbos para respirar. Se inclinó sobre su amigo al terminar el líquido, apoyándose en su hombro buscando estabilizarse con lentitud.

…

Lo observó atentamente mientras se terminaba la mezcla. Tweek aún se bamboleaba y cada cierto tiempo parecía tener leves espasmos. Por un momento pensó que se le caería el vaso, por lo que se mantuvo lo suficiente cerca como para atraparlo en caso-de. Experimentó una ligera sorpresa al verlo apoyarse sobre su hombro. _¿Realmente estaba tan inestable? _Apoyó una mano encima de su hombro extendiendo el brazo por detrás de su cabeza, arrimándose un poco a él para sostenerlo. Entonces pudo sentir el rubio y desordenado cabello del chico rozando su barbilla y parte de su rostro.

Apenas y logró contener el vuelco en su estomago al momento de inhalar inconscientemente encima suyo, aspirando el particular aroma de Tweek. El mismo que había sentido en su habitación, ahora justo bajo su nariz, mucho más intenso y por supuesto... _mucho más agradable_. No pudo prever cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a engañarle, embelezándolo hasta el punto en que se halló disfrutando de aquel gusto dulce y característico, casi abstraído de la estresante situación en la que se encontraban.

…

Si su presión no hubiera bajado, habría disfrutado genuinamente aquel momento, verdaderamente relajante y sin duda muy agradable ¿Cuántas veces Craig le había abrazado? Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez que lo sentía tan cerca para aspirar su aroma y sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, pero necesitaba descansar, sin presiones, sin ataques histéricos, si quiera por un rato. Necesitaba recostarse y descansar o quedarse en esa posición contra Craig.

Decidió hacer lo que creía mejor, y sólo guardó silencio, afirmándose nuevamente de su ropa con una de sus manos, buscando decirle sin palabras que se quedara así.

…

Tweek se veía pequeño bajo suyo, frágil, apacible, sus cabellos le cubrían parte del rostro y ojos, los que se encontraban cerrados, parecía dormido. Sus labios apenas entreabiertos respirando lento y profundo. A esa cercanía podía sentir su respiración, el vaivén de su pecho y la calidez de su aliento susurrando junto a su propio cuello. Incluso podía sentir el latir de su corazón sosegándose en un arrullo. Era un cuadro realmente bello. Al observar al chico semidormido sobre si, pensó en lo increíblemente pacifico y armónico que podía resultar Tweek al dormir. Sus pensamientos continuaron divagando entre este contraste de imágenes hasta que un segundo sonido lo sacó brutalmente de aquella somnolencia. ¿Qué era? se parecía al palpitar del otro pero no iba a su par… sería que… _¿Estaba escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón…?_

Se sintió algo abrumado ante aquella situación. El corazón le iba más rápido de lo normal e incluso podía sentir su compás sin hacer el menor esfuerzo. Se preguntó si acaso Tweek podría oírlo -rogaba que no-, mientras trataba de encontrar alguna explicación lógica para tal estado. Quería alejarse en ese instante, sabía que si se separaba su cabeza se enfriaría y todo se vería claro. Debió ser toda la agitación de aquella noche la que disparó sus sentidos y sólo eso, su corazón estaba reaccionando en consecuencia de ello. Tiene sentido.

Tragó saliva para luego murmurar despacio.

_-Hey... ¿parezco un colchón?_

…

-P-perdona... –Susurró al escucharle hablar, pero no quería separarse. Craig era calido, muy calido, su aroma era agradable y se sentía seguro en ese medio abrazo que compartían. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba para poder calmarse. Ya lo había conseguido en gran parte; aunque no podía confiarse. Finalmente suspiró contra la piel del otro y se separó despacio resignándose. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados para no volver a marearse y reclino su cuerpo con lentitud hacía atrás reclinándose en el respaldo de la silla. Inspiró con lentitud para soltar el aire con la misma velocidad. –_Ah..._–Abrió los ojos viendo al pelinegro, dedicándole una sonrisa culpable. –Y-ya... m-me siento un poco… mejor... –Incluso hablaba mejor, sin tics entre palabras, aunque eso duraría poco.

…

Se hizo hacia atrás, más sin separarse demasiado, era consciente de que existía la posibilidad de que volviera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento y entonces tendría que estar a su alcance para atraparlo. Aunque bastante más relajado, el rubio se veía evidentemente mejor.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso Tweek, otra crisis de pánico?

…

-Negó despacio con la cabeza –B-baja de presión... –Le aclaró jugando con sus manos. –…C-con las crisis nerviosas... y... y haberme tomado el medicamento a des-hora... –Susurró para intentar calmar al otro- Me moví... demasiado r-rápido... t-tranquilo –Respiró profundo otra vez, levantándose con lentitud. Necesitaba recostarse, tenía que descansar, pero seguía helado, muy helado.

…

- _Woh, woh_–pronunció lento, alargando las palabras mientras hacía presión contra sus hombros hacia abajo, obligándolo a sentarse. –Tú no vas a ningún lado.

-¿Baja de presión, dijiste? ¿Te pasa seguido?

…

Suspiró sentándose. –T-tengo f-frío... –Alcanzó a articular antes de asentir con la cabeza –No tan... seguido, s-sólo cuando t-tengo cuadros... uno tras o-otro –Aclaró, fijando sus ojos en su taza de café, cogiéndola entre sus manos para beber de esta, necesitaba calmarse y para él, ese liquido amargo era un calmante natural.

…

-Y olvidas tomar tu medicina. Brillante –masculló con cierto escepticismo mientras le dedicaba una expresión severa. –Leí las indicaciones de tu medicación. _Supongo_que sabes lo peligroso que puede ser pasártelas en tu caso. Alguien tan paranoico como tú, te preocupas de una sarta de estupideces pero no de riesgos reales... –suspiró con fastidio –Tweek, me estás comenzando a romper las bolas. Vine hasta aquí porque pensamos-... bueno, Clyde pensó, que pudiste tener un colapso. Pero si no sabes cuidar de ti mismo es mejor que lo digas de una vez –se levantó apenas tomando distancia, mirándolo entonces hacia abajo. –No cuido pendejos.

…

Apretó la taza entre sus manos. –Sólo... ¡ngh! ¡S-sólo lo o-olvidé... hoy!... -Se quejó, era calmado, para aceptar las quejas, pero el otro se estaba pasando al tratarlo como a un total imbecil. Sí, era torpe, olvidadizo y todo lo que pudiera decir... pero sabía cuidarse. Sabía a qué hora tomar sus medicamentos. Lo que no podía evitar, y la única razón por la que estaba tan distraído, era por _culpa suya, Craig lo distraía por completo_... Y encima ahora le estaba regañando. En verdad le quería cerca... pero en ese momento hubiera preferido tenerlo lejos. Se estaba alterando otra vez y eso no era nada bueno.

Frunció el ceño e hizo presión en sus pies para levantarse de la silla, intentando imponerse de algún modo, sin despegar sus ojos de los ajenos. -N-no te he pedido... q-que me cuides –reclamó, dando un paso al frente –É-él único que me está tr-tratando c-como un c- ¡Gah! C-crío e-eres tú...

…

Se sorprendió auténticamente ante aquella respuesta. Tweek no solía tomar esa actitud o responder ante alguna discusión, generalmente sólo agachaba la cabeza y asentía mientras se jalaba el cabello repitiendo que _todo era su culpa_ o pedía disculpas cada dos segundos. Quizá tendría que haberse molestado, pero en ese punto sintió que de algún modo algo de sentido habían hecho las palabras que le había dicho hace un rato. Aunque estuviera aplicándoselas a él mismo. Se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo deteniéndolo, siendo consciente del estado en que se encontraba. Quizá no debió ser _tan_duro, al menos en ese preciso momento. –¡Espera, idiota! ¡No te levantes! –volvió a sentarlo, sujetándolo firme pero cuidando de no lastimarlo –Te dije que no te movieras, ¿no? El cambio puede hacer que la presión te vuelva a bajar –declaró cerca de su rostro sujetándole de los brazos. –Tienes que tomar algo con minerales... espera aquí –se separó dirigiéndose a la alacena para escudriñarla.

Así al cabo de un rato hubo regresado con las mangas recogidas y una fruta en las manos. Un durazno recién lavado.

-Toma –se lo ofreció tendiendo la mano hacia él. –el durazno tiene potasio, te ayudará.

…

No era que apenas entonces practicase eso de contestarle a los demás, aún con el grupo de Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman de pequeños había terminado discutiendo por una que otra estupidez, y aunque siempre acababa cediendo, al menos se sacaba las ganas de decir lo que pensaba. Al crecer esto cada vez le hizo menos falta. Además Craig jamás se había metido con él, bueno, sí, pero no al nivel de llegar a los golpes. Salvo aquella excepción del _malentendido_ en la clase de taller cuando niños.

De mala gana se volvió a sentar ya que el pelinegro estaba empeñado en dejarlo en esa silla, y cogió el durazno, sin pensar antes de comerlo.

-_Gih_ –Contestó con la boca llena, mientras comía a bocados grandes por la frustración que aún sentía. Bufando amplio al intentar tragar, a medida que comía se fue calmando poco a poco, siendo esto reflejado en la cantidad de durazno que se llevaba a la boca con cada mordida. Así acabó por comer normalmente, con apenas leves espasmos, los que siempre tenía por el café.

…

Lo observó hasta que hubo consumido el durazno a mordiscos dejando sólo su centro. Particularmente rápido por lo demás, se veía algo molesto... aunque resultaba bastante tierno verlo desquitarse con una inocente fruta. En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña mueca similar a una sonrisa y entonces dio la vuelta, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante de espaldas al chico y tendiendo los brazos hacia atrás.

-Sube.

…

-¿Ah? –No se esperaba eso. Craig estaba empeñado en que no pusiera ningún pie en el suelo. Tiró el cuesco de durazno a la basura y se limpió la mano antes de apoyarse en la espalda del pelinegro y dar un pequeño salto para acomodarse bien.

_Es peor que mi madre.  
><em>

Pensó divertido, abrazándole por el cuello para no caer, cuidando de no estrangularlo tampoco.

…

Entornó los brazos sobre sus muslos aferrándose a ellos cuando lo sintió caer sobre su espalda. Tweek apenas y pesaba, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Comenzó a levantarse despacio hasta que se hubo incorporado por completo. –Sujétate bien, si caes y te secuestran los gnomos no iré a salvarte no pienso mover un solo dedo no moveré un solo dedo –dijo saliendo de la cocina con el otro a sus espaldas.

…

-...¡Gah! –Se agarró más fuertemente de su cuello, apoyando la cabeza contra su espalda mientras sus miedos habituales regresaban. Por un momento sin darse cuenta los había olvidado, pero ahora que el pelinegro los mencionaba parecía ser nuevamente aquel chiquillo nervioso que todos conocían.

…

Se detuvo una vez hubo llegado al pasillo.

-¿Dónde dormirás?

…

-E-en... m-mi cuarto –Dijo mirándolo.– S-si te quedas p-puedes dormir en el d-de mis ¡Ah! Padres. –Ya asumía que el mayor se quedaría en su casa, con esa tormenta no lo dejaría ir por nada del mundo.

…

-Ahm... no entres en pánico Tweek, pero... –pensó en cómo decírselo –no creo que sea una buena idea.

…

-¿P-por qu-qué? –Preguntó alarmado, buscando su mirada, con un puchero en el rostro, comenzando a temblar.

…

-Digamos que te congelarías en serio. Está, bueno... _algo húmedo_.

…

-¿Eh...? –Recordó entonces las goteras, abriendo los ojos de golpe –¡JESÚS! ¡MI C-CUARTO S-SEA HA INUNDADO! ¡GAH!

…

Rodó los ojos.

-Ah, no seas melodramático. Sólo se mojó un poco, con secar está. ¿Te bajo unas frazadas al sofá mientras tapo el resto de la grietas?

…

-V-vale –Se mantuvo abrazado del cuello del pelinegro, escuchando las goteras, las había olvidado por completo.

…

-Bien, sólo porque así realmente das lastima, pero no te acostumbres.

Avanzó hasta el sofá para luego inclinarse dejando que se recostara con cuidado. Luego subió nuevamente hasta la habitación del rubio y sacó algunas frazadas del armario, no le causó gran trabajo hallarlas pues se encontraban a la vista.

Se apresuró a bajar esperando encontrarse al chico aún consciente, la sala era un tanto helada de por si. Le tendió las frazadas encima suyo para luego tomar los materiales necesarios para cubrir las goteras.

–Rellenaré las que quedan.

No bien dicho esto ya se encontraba fuera de vista. Subió nuevamente al segundo piso y comenzó a reparar los accesos en el techo, tanto de la habitación de Tweek, como la de sus padres, el baño y el pasillo de arriba, lo que le tomó un buen rato.

Una vez hubo terminado, bajó con pereza de nuevo hasta la sala, esperando encontrar a Tweek ya dormido.

…

El rubio se acomodó en el sofá, ovillándose un poco mientras el otro buscaba las sabanas. El primer piso de su casa era bastante helado y con las goteras estaba peor. Miró hacía arriba para fijarse en el recubierto que Craig había hecho en esa hendidura, sonriendo por lo bajo, ya no goteaba más y apenas se notaba por el color de la pasta sobre el del tapiz, lo podía arreglar luego. Apenas le cubrió con las cobijas se acomodó bajo estas, desplegando un poco el sofá para poder acostarse cómodamente, cerro los ojos y colocándose de lado, se cubrió l mitad del rostro con las mantas.

Había tenido **demasiadas** emociones para un solo día... definitivamente demasiadas. Primero tenía que admitir que le gustaba un hombre, o sea que era **homosexual**... y como si fuera poco nada más saberlo lo tuvo todo el tiempo junto a él. No podía quejarse, de igual modo, estaba... _feliz_.

…

_Efectivamente, dormido_, pensó. Lo contempló en silencio por unos momentos y luego atravesó la sala hasta llegar al gran ventanal justo en el centro, desde donde se podía ver el exterior. Aunque no pudo ver mucho, todo permanecía cubierto de nieve. Fijó la mirada en ningún punto en particular sin pronunciar palabra, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y su semblante dejaba ver un halo de inquietud. Su expresión resultaba indescifrable. Nadie podría adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese chico, tan concentrado que parecía abducido en otro espacio temporal.

…

Tenía el sueño ligero, asquerosamente ligero y más aún si apenas estaba dormitando, por lo que al sentir los pasos del otro en el piso inferior despertó en el acto, sentándose en el sofá. –...¿Craig? –Le llamó, mirando su espalda.

…

Lo recorrió un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, saliendo de su transe. Volteó rápidamente para verlo.

-¿No estabas dormido?

…

Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, mirándole. –T-tengo el sueño ¡Ngh! ligero... –Se preocupó. –¿E-estás bien...?

…

-Yo soy quién debería preguntar eso ¿Estás mejor?

…

Asintió, sin despegar los ojos de él. –Y-ya estoy m-mejor... –sonrió. –G-gracias.

…

Ladeó un poco la cabeza en un gesto de aprobación, algo así como su modo de decir _"de nada"_. Dio un par de pasos hacia los muebles y entonces se dejó caer en un sillón exhalando en seco con visible agotamiento. Ese también había sido un largo día para él... o noche, para ser más precisos. Tomó una de las frazadas que había dejado previstamente sobre el brazo del mismo sillón y prosiguió a taparse.

-Durmamos ya -concluyó, aunque parecía una posición algo incomoda para dormir.

…

Le siguió con la vista mientras se movía, no quería que Craig durmiera incomodo y el sofá era grande, podrían dormir juntos. Mordió ligeramente su labio y se hizo a un lado en el mueble hasta acabar pegado al respaldo. –C-craig –le llamó esperando a que le viese, –p-puedes d-dormir a-aquí... e-es amplio…. –Dijo, mostrándole el espacio que le había dejado.

…

Ya se encontraba con la espalda completamente reclinada, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo algo hundido sobre el sofá cuando escuchó el llamado del otro. Abrió los ojos sin levantar la cabeza, sólo mirándolo de reojo.

-Hnm… -exclamó para sus adentros, sin abrir la boca –¿seguro que tu sofá aguanta _todo este cuerpo súper masculino_?

…

-Sí... ¡Ah! –Incluso se arrimó un poco hacía el respaldo, su sofá era bastante amplio, quizá no lo más cómodo, pero más que el asiento en el que el pelinegro estaba reclinado.

…

Le dedicó una última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos inclinando su cuello aún más sobre el respaldo. –Bien –al instante se halló reclinado hacia adelante aprovechando el impulso a modo de resorte, –me has convencido –se levantó comenzando a caminar hacia él, llevando consigo la frazada, una vez estuvo sobre el sofá se dejó caer como peso muerto, cubriendo el espacio que Tweek le había hecho.

…

Se encogió un poco en su lugar, sinceramente pensó que el otro no iba a aceptar su invitación. Al menos así no dormiría todo torcido, ni acabaría con algún problema a los huesos ni nada por el estilo. Le miró de lado, cubriéndose más con la manta y cubriendo un poco a su compañero también. –¿T-tienes f-frió?

…

-Ugh, el clima está hecho una puta –se cubrió con la frazada que traía en las manos acomodándose. Con esa cercanía resulta imposible no hacer contacto entre ambos, tantos sus brazos, piernas, dorsos, se rozaban con cada movimiento. –¿Hace cuánto no veías una nevada tan cabrona? –se hundió en el mueble al tiempo que reclinaba el cuello hacía atrás formando un arco –Al menos mi habitación es una mierda calurosa. Sabes, si tuviera baño y refrigerador ni siquiera pondría un pie afuera.

…

-L-lo sé... e-es agradable... –Dijo más bajo, refiriéndose al cuarto del pelinegro, encogiéndose entre las frazadas que tenía encima. –M-mi maldita casa s-siempre está helada –Suspiró amplio, estaba nervioso y el corazón le latía muy rápido... _**lo tenía cerca, muy cerca, estirando un brazo podía abrazarlo, inclinando la cabeza hacía él, recostarse en su pecho. Pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas y arriesgarse a que se alejara de él, no estaba preparado para eso aún**__**.**_–¡Ah! S-será m-mejor que d-durmamos... -Susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

…

-No tienes que repetirlo, estoy molido –se estiró dejando escapar ligeros quejidos de cansancio, característicos de cuando los músculos se tensan. Luego giró el cuerpo hacia un lado dándole la espalda. –No me despiertes si tienes que ir al baño –se le escuchó decir justo antes de que cerrara los ojos, –sé que te las arreglarás.

…

-V-vale... -Se dio vuelta, acomodándose también de espalda al otro, viendo fijo el tapizado del respaldo de su sofá. Suspiró, cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello cerrando finalmente los ojos dispuesto a dormir... Pero el frío era insoportable, sin contar con que su presión seguía baja y no podía dejar de temblar. Se dio un par de vueltas antes de finalmente quedar mirando al techo, apegándose un tanto al pelinegro... era como un calentador humano –... –respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, acabando por dormirse, pero los temblores en su cuerpo no cesaban en lo absoluto.

…

Ya había comenzando a dormitar cuando los continuos estremecimientos terminaron por obligarlo a abrir los ojos de muy mala gana. –¡Tweek! –se quejó, ladeando la cabeza hacia el costado pero sin levantarla (vago) –¡Con un carajo, estate quieto! –orden que fue acompañada con el dedo medio, acentuando su punto.

…

-¡A-ah! –Pegó un pequeño salto por el grito, haciéndose contra el respaldo nuevamente para no molestar a su amigo –P-perdona... -Susurró, dándole la espalda otra vez, sin enterarse del gesto que el otro le había dedicado, intentando controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo, pero nada.

…

Murmuró entre dientes al apoyar nuevamente el rostro sobre el sofá cerrando los ojos, disponiéndose a dormir por fin. Sin embargo, tan pronto se halló acomodado volvió a sentir los continuos temblores estremeciendo todo aquello. Abrió los ojos. –_...La puta que te parió_–gruñó en un susurro para finalmente levantarse girándose hacia el chico contra toda su pereza. –Y ahora qué mierda te pasa.

…

Se encogió aún más de ser posible al oír su maldición y giró apenas la cabeza para verlo, apenado. –T-tengo frío... –comenzó. –E-es por lo d-de la presión... –Bajó la cabeza como buscando ocultarse. ¿La cama estaría muy mojada...? Podía ir a dormir arriba en último caso, sino no dejaría dormir a Craig.

…

Parpadeó acentuadamente antes de preguntar –¿Aún no pasó el efecto? –continuó observándolo por un momento –Toma, usa mi frazada –dijo jalando de esta para cubrirlo y luego volver a recostarse, entonces boca arriba.

…

Se preocupó de inmediato, y buscó un modo de cubrirlos a ambos con las mantas. –¡T-te vas a e-enfermar! –Alegó.

…

-Estaré bien mamá, ya soy niño grande –le respondió volteando parte del cuerpo hacia el costado opuesto al suyo, más sin levantar la espalda completamente del sofá. Al tiempo que empujaba un poco la frazada hacia Tweek evitando que lo cubriera. –Dile a papá que traiga condones cuando vaya al supermercado, ya no quedan –se acomodó cerrando los ojos.

…

Hizo un puchero y se acurrucó como pudo con las frazadas, cerrando los ojos, con el cuerpo volteado hacía el lado de Craig, durmiéndose al rato. Y nada más lo hizo, comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

…

Abrió los ojos despacio a consciencia, con una expresión mezcla de hastío y escepticismo. – _Carajo..._–se levantó nuevamente al cabo de un rato para fijar la vista en Tweek con una mirada asesina.

…

Se volteó con lentitud por el miedo de encontrar al mayor, tenía que estar cabreado... _muy cabreado_. Y en efecto, al verlo de ese modo tragó saliva y se sentó en el sofá. –L-lo, lo siento... –Se disculpó finalmente suspirando. –N-no p-puedo c-cont-trolarlo... ¡Nhgh!

…

Permaneció mirándolo con la idéntica expresión sociópata un rato más sin decir palabra. Finalmente, agachó un poco los hombros dejando escapar un suspiro seco al murmurar:

-Recuérdame porqué hablo contigo... –y se dejó caer de golpe sobre el sofá boca arriba. –Venga, ven -le dedicó un gesto con la mano para indicarle que se arrimase encima suyo, apenas haciendo contacto visual.

…

-... –Había comenzado a temblar aun más, y esta vez no por la baja de presión. El otro le daba miedo cuando le miraba de ese modo. ¿Y a quién no? Craig tenía una reputación y no gratuita. Tragó saliva al verlo recostar, y tardó un par de segundos en asimilar lo que le había dicho... _Podía recostarse sobre él_, algo en su cabeza le decía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero si le llevaba la contra en aquel momento probablemente le mataría. Así que se acerco a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho, cubriéndole con las mantas. –...¡Nhg! – _Esto definitivamente... __**¡es demasiada presión! **_

Tenía los ojos cerrados para no verle, y entonces sintió que su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre algo frío, la levantó apenas y abrió los ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Entonces se encontró de frente con la figura de una calavera. –¡GAH!

…

Se sobresaltó un poco ante aquel grito _particularmente_inesperado... Particularmente, ya que a fin de cuentas los espasmos súbitos de Tweek no eran ninguna novedad. Su reacción se debió más a la confusión, molestia y genuina curiosidad que le ocasionó ese vuelco brusco. Lo segundo especialmente.

–TU PUTA MADRE TWEEK. ¿QUÉ PASA AHORA?

…

-¡U-Una c-calavera! –Gritó, apoyado en sus codos para ver el colgante que tenía el pelinegro.

…

-¿De qué coño estás habl- –se interrumpió a si mismo, comprendiendo de pronto, el atemorizado rubio se estaba refiriendo al collar que llevaba usando desde hacía un buen tiempo, un año por lo bajo. Es natural que al usar comúnmente una prenda, esta se mimetice con nuestra propia imagen y terminemos olvidando que la llevamos puesta.

Bufó entonces haciendo rodar los ojos. –¿Esto es lo que te asusta? –dijo mientras jalaba del colgante con una mano.

…

Asintió, suspirando amplio. –N-no sabía que us-saras c-collares... ¡Ngh..! –Dijo, acomodándose nuevamente donde estaba hace unos momentos, mirando el collar con curiosidad y algo de miedo –¿Por qué ¡Ah! l-la tienes?

…

Reclinó un poco la cabeza hacía atrás estirando el cuello antes de comenzar a hablar mirando el techo.

-Una tarde estaba vendiéndole hierba a unos idiotas fuera de la escuela, uno de ellos no tenía lo suficiente para pagarme así que me preguntó si podía completarlo con el collar –narró, cerrando los ojos. –Me dijo que se lo ganó en una pelea con el líder de una banda en La Correccional del Estado. No le creí una mierda, parecía un debilucho, pero bah, el dinero que le faltaba no era gran cosa, y no lo sé –dijo mientras jugaba con la calavera, –me pareció cabrón.

…

-¡Ah...! -Miró el colgante y luego al que lo portaba, suspirando antes de apoyar nuevamente la cabeza en su pecho –E-entiendo... t-tienes q-que tener c-cuidado... –Dijo, genuinamente preocupado de que el otro estuviera metido en esas cosas.

…

-No pasa nada, dude –jaló más de las frazadas cubriéndolos a ambos. –Yo sé con qué meterme –se acomodó, estirándose un poco en el sofá para luego cruzar los brazos por detrás de su nuca. –Además, sólo vendo cuando necesito dinero. Puedo conseguirte un poco si quieres, una muestra gratis, ya sabes, de cortesía –murmuró, no _especialmente_en serio, con los ojos cerrados.

…

-N-no... –Negó, viéndole acomodado de aquel modo, cerrando los ojos sobre su pecho –P-paso d-de la i-idea. ¡Ngh! –No le interesaban esas cosas, ¿y si luego se hacía adicto? Comenzaría a vender todas sus cosas y se volvería pobre ¡Jesús! ¡Podía incluso acabar prostituyéndose para comprarla!

…

-¿Seguro? quizá es lo que necesitas para relajarte un poco –ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado sin abrir los ojos. –Oh, bien, ya no estás temblando como un puto chihuahua, genial -sonrió de lado verdaderamente agradecido.

…

-¿Ah...? –Alzó apenas la cabeza , con el susto no se había dado ni cuenta de ello, pero era mejor así, de igual modo no tentaría a su suerte con el asunto de sus temblores –E-eso p-parece...

…

-Bueno, era lógico –bostezó extendiendo los brazos para despegarlos de su nuca. –Mi cuerpo es así de ardiente –y los dejó caer hacia adelante, de modo que uno de ellos quedó justo encima de la espalda y parte del hombro del rubio.

…

-¡...! –Aquello le tomó por sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Aguantando la respiración y acurrucándose un poco más sobre Craig, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas –¡S-sí... e-eres m-muy ca-cali... do!

_Puta madre, si no lo he notado ya,_pensó para sí. Había tenido la oportunidad de verlo un par de veces en las prácticas de fútbol americano.

…

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados mientras se encontraba dispuesto en una posición lo bastante cómoda, su cuerpo le hacía sentir el cansancio por lo que había sido la actividad y toda la... "emoción", si se podía llamar así, de esa visita. Comenzó a dormitar mientras sentía su cuerpo reponerse poco a poco, el liviano peso y la temperatura del rubio resultaban agradables y su respiración emulaba un arrullo. Al cabo de poco pudo escucharse algo similar a un ronquido, sin ser lo suficiente fuerte para resultar molesto, más parecía una respiración profunda y grave, como lo era la voz de Craig al relajarse. Así comenzó a quedarse dormido con el particular olor de Tweek bajo su nariz, el que en ese preciso instante resultaba _especialmente confortable_.

…

Finalmente se había callado, disfrutando del silencio de su sala, con su respiración y la propia, y más fuerte incluso el latido de su corazón, constante y calmado. En verdad sentía como si le estuvieran arrullando. Cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus espasmos se habían detenido, efectivamente. Quizá por el calor que el otro despedía, o su aroma... olía a humo, su ropa olía a humo, tierra... ropa guardada y a comida de cobaya... ¿Había algo más? Sí, pero no lograba diferenciarlo, poco le importaba, aquella mezcla de aromas le parecía reconfortante. _Craig era reconfortante para él_. Se movió una última vez, apenas para colocar su cabeza exactamente donde latía el corazón del pelinegro, acabando por dormirse.

…

Así fue como pasó esa noche, larga, y sin embargo, terriblemente corta, pues cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, sintió como si sólo los hubiera cerrado por unos segundos. Realmente no era "temprano", ya pasaban de las 10. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y apenas se le hubo aclarado la vista, pudo ver aquel bulto de cabellos rubios recostado sobre él, en la exacta posición en que se habían dormido, un tanto más cerca quizá... Era inútil siquiera pensar en poder levantarse sin despertarlo, el otro tenía el sueño extremadamente ligero, él mismo se lo había dicho. Aunque esto no resultaba mayor tragedia para él, tampoco se había propuesto tomarse la verdadera molestia de intentarlo.

Más no se levantó enseguida, aún tenía demasiada pereza en el cuerpo, permaneció mirándole con la vista un tanto perdida, todavía no estaba en la plenitud de sus sentidos (en realidad, pocas veces lo estaba). El ver el desordenado cabello de Tweek formando remolinos sobre su pecho, le recordó las veces en que Stripe se quedaba dormido encima suyo. Y cuando lo hacía, Craig deslizaba la mano por ese desastre que era su pelo y lo acariciaba... Así fue como entre una cosa y otra, se vio rozando los cabellos del menor, apenas con la punta de los dedos, parecía hipnotizado, y aún con ese ligero y casi imperceptible roce, pudo sentir la suavidad y fina consistencia del cabello de Tweek. Resultaba algo sorprendente que luego de maltratarlo tanto aún conservara aquella sedosidad natural.

…

No era de los que madrugaban, pero tampoco de pasarse de horas durmiendo. Sin embargo estaba tan cómodo, como jamás se había sentido antes y eso le había arrastrado a mantenerse dormido un buen rato más. Apenas y se movía a ratos sobre el otro, moviendo un poco la cabeza o abrazándose un tanto a él. Incluso se podían oír murmullos de su boca, que parecían querer parecerse a las quejas y gemidos que el rubio decía despierto con gran fuerza, sonidos como los que hacía un hámster cuando era molestado mientras dormía.

…

Se apresuró apartar la mano de su cabello tan pronto hubo escuchado sonido. Aunque algo extrañado al principio por el tono peculiar de aquellos murmullos, terminó sonriendo ligera pero genuinamente al percatarse de que, en efecto, sonaban como los de un pequeño roedor.

-..._Hey, Tweek_.

…

-Ngh... –Se removió un poco, queriendo ignorar aquel llamado, aunque incapaz de hacerlo, despertando con pereza, abriendo los ojos despacio sin darse cuenta de donde estaba, solo sintiéndose cómodo –... –Notó entonces que no era su habitación... ni su almohada, ni su cama. –¡..! –Levantó la cabeza de golpe, volteándose para ver a Craig –Ah... C-craig...

…

Permaneció mirándolo fijamente sin decir palabra, aunque por su forma de verlo se diría que parecía querer decirle algo con los ojos.

…

-Ah... –Le miró nervioso, tragando saliva, viendo entonces como estaban y comenzando a temblar un poco. –Ah...

…

-_Hey_... –murmuró de idéntica forma sin despegar la vista de él en ningún momento, su mirada era algo intensa, y aquel suspenso comenzaba a generar un cierto ambiente algo "incomodo".

…

-Ahm... –Parecía ser lo único que podía decir, hasta suspirar lentamente, tenía que romper aquel silencio de algún modo –B-buenos días... – brillante.

…

-Buenos –murmuró con voz ronca y profunda. –_Oye, Tweek_.

…

-¿Sí...?

…

-**Me estás babeando encima.**

…

-¿EH? –Miró el pecho del pelinegro, aguantando la respiración, y levantó rápidamente su mano, intentando quitar la mancha de su ropa –P-perdón...

…

-Déjalo –hizo resonar su garganta en un lento quejido de pereza sin abrir la boca mientras extendía el cuello hacia atrás, –te perdono... con una condición.

…

-¿Uh? ¿Q-qué cosa? –Detuvo los movimientos que estaba haciendo para ver fijo al otro.

…

-No vuelvas a dejar tu celular en silencio –dijo frotándose los ojos.

…

Se tranquilizó con eso.

–V-vale, n-no lo vuelvo a dejar... o a-al menos les avisare p-primero...

…

-Eso, y tráeme algo de comer. Sí, bueno, dos condiciones, con la segunda me conformo.

…

-¿A-algo en pa-particular? –Preguntó mientras miraba donde estaba el pelinegro, arrodillándose para ver cómo pasar por encima suyo sin aplastarlo ni molestarlo.

…

- Con que se pueda comer... –y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, ahora de lado –Aunque una pizza sería increíble.

…

-¿Uh, q-qué? ¿P-pizza para desayunar?

…

-No hay mala hora para la pizza.

…

-Nhg, l-lo siento… n-no creo que ten-

…

-¿Sin pizza? Eso sí es imperdonable –dijo interrumpiéndolo en un tono fingidamente dramático sin levantarse de su lugar. –Oh está bien, está bien, creo que podría sobrevivir con huevos y tocino.

…

-¡Ah! E-Eso creo q-que sí tenemos- Intentó pasarle por encima, alzando un pie por sobre el otro hasta tocar el piso, saltando al pelinegro con tanto cuidado como pudo, dando un pequeño tropezón pero sin tirar nada, encaminándose a la cocina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imágenes <strong>(retirar los parentesis)_

**_Imágenes _**_**del cap_í_tulo II, segunda parte**_  
><strong>*<strong> kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/03-Sleep-281433946

**_Imágenes _**_**del cap_í_tulo anterior** **(Cap I)**_  
><strong>*<strong> kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/01-Boring-258381421  
><strong>* <strong>kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/02-Watching-TV-265064824

_**Adaptación a Comic en curso**_  
><strong>*<strong> kaerii18.(deviantart).com/art/Doble-espresso-to-go-Page-1-280593933


End file.
